1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-luminous display apparatus and, more particularly, to an electro-luminous display apparatus in which a light-emitting substrate having a light-emitting unit including an electro-luminous layer and an active matrix substrate having a drive circuit such as a TFT are stacked to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
In OA equipment, AV equipment, mobile terminals, and the like, electro-luminous display apparatuses are used as display apparatuses which can achieve high-quality displays, small thicknesses, and low power consumptions. One of the electro-luminous apparatuses includes an organic electro-luminescence (EL) display apparatus using an organic electro-luminous layer. In the organic electro-luminescence display apparatus, a technique which drives a plurality of organic EL elements arranged in the form of an X-Y matrix by a simple matrix drive (passive drive) to display an image is known. Since this simple matrix drive has a finite number of scanning lines in execution of a linear sequential drive, an active matrix drive which is excellent in driving-ability is proposed. An organic EL display apparatus using the active matrix drive includes an active matrix substrate. The active matrix substrate has a transparent base substrate. On the base substrate, at least one thin film transistor (TFT) consisting of polysilicon or the like is arranged for each pixel. On the base substrate, a plurality of scanning electrode lines and a plurality of signal electrode lines to select and turn on the TFTs are arranged, and an organic EL layer is formed on the TFTs (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-189252).
A conventional improved self-luminous display apparatus will be described below.
As a structure of a self-luminous display apparatus, the following structure is proposed (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2003-66859). The display apparatus includes an active matrix substrate and a counter substrate arranged to face the active matrix substrate. The active matrix substrate has a first base substrate. and a plurality of first pixel electrodes arranged on the first base substrate. The counter substrate has a second base substrate, an electrode layer formed on the second substrate on the first pixel electrode side, an electro-optic medium formed on the electrode layer on the first pixel electrode side, and a plurality of second pixel electrodes arranged on the electro-optic medium to face the plurality of first pixel electrodes, respectively. The self-luminous display apparatus further includes an electro-conductive connecting unit which electrically connects the first pixel electrodes on the active matrix substrate and the second pixel electrodes on the counter substrate to each other.
In manufacturing of a display apparatus including an active matrix substrate and a counter substrate arranged to face the active matrix substrate, the active matrix substrate and the counter substrate may be fabricated to be sequentially stacked, or the active matrix substrate and the counter substrate may be fabricated to be stacked to each other. As in the former, when the active matrix substrate and the counter substrate are to be fabricated to be sequentially stacked, if the steps to manufacture substrate parts are different in yield from each other, efficiency is considerably poor because the efficiency depends on the step having a low yield. On the other hand, when the active matrix substrate (also called a “drive circuit substrate”) and the counter substrate (also called a “light-emitting substrate”) are to be fabricated to be stacked to each other, in comparison with the fabrication performed by sequentially stacking the substrates, the efficiency is not easily influenced by the step having a low yield. However, it is very difficult to accurately align electrodes of the substrates and electrically connect the electrodes to each other.